falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Westin Ranch
Westin Ranch is the private residence of Roger Westin. It is located on the west side of the New California Republic Downtown and is only accessible after the guard gives the Chosen One permission to enter and lowers the barrier. For this to occur, one must first have business with Roger Westin or at least convince him of this. To do so, as it is considered to be private property, the only two ways to gain access are to speak to the Sheriff of NCR for some opportunities of "honest work." After that, it is possible to convince the guard of the ranch to grant entry. Another way to gain entrance is if the Chosen One has low Intelligence (IN < 4). The guard will sigh and say that Westin has a "soft spot" for someone of the Chosen's kind, and grant entry. Layout The ranch has four buildings, the key among them being the ranch house itself. The ranch house has a large open plan style entrance room. Roger Westin stands in the room constantly facing a religious symbol on the wall between a chair and a desk. Four further rooms are joined to this one. The room at the front on the left consists of three lockers thus implying a role as a storage room. Behind this, off a small corridor part of the entrance room is a bedroom with a double bed and a lamp. Immediately opposite this is a rare sight indeed, thus hinting at Westin's wealth: a shower, toilet and wash basin. These are some of the only ones seen in the entire game, and this shows in some respects the wealth and power of Roger Westin. The far right room of the ranch house is a kitchen with tables of food as well as a stove, ice box and a pot. The ranch also has three small structures serving various purposes. One is in the northeast portion of the ranch and has machinery, similar in design (and, in fact, condition) to the purifier found in Necropolis in Fallout. Due to this, it is fair to assume that this is the ranch's purifier. Another building, position more to the southeast and the first one noticeable upon entry into the ranch seems to be a form of garage from the outside, but the interior makes it seem more like a stable, perhaps for the multiple brahmin that can be found around the ranch, which Roger Westin made his fortune from, and continues to monopolize this trade. The last one can be found in the far southwest corner, near a vegetable garden. This has a bed and is presumably an important ranch hand's home as well as a tool shed. It is possible that it belongs to Felix, as he is Westin's right hand man. Related quests * Eliminate Mr. Bishop * Deliver Westin's holodisk to Lynette in Vault City * Stop brahmin raids * Complete brahmin drive Gallery WestinRanchHouse.png|Ranch house WestinRanchAll.png|The entire ranch NEOuthouse WestinRanch.png|The north-east outhouse NEOuthouse WestinRanchInterior.png|Interior of north-east outhouse StableOuthouse WestinRanch.png|The stables StableOuthouse WestinRanchInterior.png|Interior of the stables AgriculturalOuthouse WestinRanch.png|The agricultural outhouse AgriculturalOuthouse WestinRanchInterior.png|Interior of agricultural outhouse Category:New California Republic (town) Category:New California Republic ru:Ранчо Вестина